1. Field of Invention
The present invention pertains to the field of protective garments, and more particularly to the field of bibs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Bibs for babies and adults are known. Some bib-like garments have attached catcher members that form a catchall pocket for falling liquids and crumbs, but most are ineffective in that the formed catchall pocket is flexible is nature, and easily folds shut when pressed against a highchair, table, or the body of the wearer during use.
We as inventors have reviewed several types of bibs during our research of related bibs. We have also purchased and used a variety of bib-like garments during the feeding and care of our own children.
For example, most of the precupped, plastic flexible bibs we used did not have sufficient cupping action, in that the catcher member would bend and fold shut due to the flexible nature of the bibs.
The precupped disposable bibs that we tried did not provide a cost efficient multiple use bib, and the attached cups thereon, closed even more readily, again due to the flexible nature of the disposable bibs with catchers. Other bibs having auxiliary, flat catcher trays, require attaching the flat tray to a highchair or other fixed surface for the function and use thereof. The tray-like appendages do not adequately cup the spillage on the tray-like appendage because the tray is not attached to a bottom portion of the base bib to form a pouch-like catchall pocket. The open flat tray provides a surface on which the spills can land, but as such the child can readily play in the spills creating a bigger mess. Also, any measurable spills are not sufficiently contained on a flat tray, even with an ". . . upstanding inflated wall" on the perimeter, in that the spillage oozes back and off the tray where the inflated wall terminates on a flat surface. Another disadvantage of the bib with an auxiliary tray is that the auxiliary tray has to be attached to a highchair or other fixed surface for use, and then detached from the fixed surface to be cleaned.
The Klaine U.S. Pat. No. 2,766,455 discloses an INFANT'S BIB AND AUXILIARY TRAY, but the difficulty with this invention, is that a child's highchair or other fixed surface is needed to support the auxiliary tray as disclosed. Klaine staes that the combined bib and tray comprise," . . . an open frame adapted to rest on a flat support; . . . " Claim 1, line 4. Also, on p. 3, line 33, "The tray cover and frame are secured in place on the conventional highchair tray." On p. 4, line 16 Klaine states, "While I have described the structure as a cover and auxiliary tray, it will be understood that in some instances this combination may be used without a main supporting tray, and thus serve as the tray itself." Klaine fails to disclose how the auxiliary tray, just hanging down on the child would provide adequate protection in that the foodstuffs would spill onto the wearer. The ". . . flaring wall bounding the outer edge of the cover 23 . . . ," p. 3., line 72, would be ineffective for retaining any measurable foodstuff, without the use of a highchair or fixed support. The Klaine patent fails to adequately disclose how the auxiliary tray would function without an additional support structure.
The Blenvenu U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,763 discloses a RIGID BIB FOR INFANTS. The Blenvenu bib is a rigid bib that is designed to prevent the wearer from lifting his arms and hands too high. The rigid, "C-shaped catchall trough," is not inflatable for use, making this invention difficult to compact and to transport between uses.
The Quilling, et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,660,226 discloses a disposable bib having an absorbent layer in combination with a waterproof layer to form a flexible disposable bib. No attempt is made to utilize a means forming at least one inflatable air confining chamber to retain the catcher member in a more rigid, open position. It would be futile, and difficult to form an inflatable air confining chamber between an absorbent layer and a waterproof layer, in that the relatively porous absorbent layer would release the air.
The Blanchard, British Pat. No. 1,022,886 depicts a rigid bib comprising a rigid, formed feeding bowl on the bottom of the bib. Due to the rigid nature of the bib, it is not designed to be collapsible between uses. Also, no inflatable air confining chamber is incorporated by the bib. The feeding bowl, as designed with the open formed rigid bowl, would create ready access for the child to want to play in the fallen foodstuff, contained therein.
We believe that what is needed is an air inflatable bib having a main body member with a catcher member sealingly attached to a bottom portion of the main body member to form a pouch-like catchall pocket, and further comprises at least one inflatable air confining chamber joined to said catcher member; wherein the at least one inflatable air confining chamber is inflated with air to extend the catcher member to remain in an open position, out and away from the bottom portion of the main body member, whereby forming a wide open, non-collapsible pouch-like catcher pocket, that remains open during use.
The first object of this invention is to form a bib with a main body member having a top portion, with a top edge, a bottom portion with a bottom edge, two side portions with side edges, and having a neck access cutout formed on the main body member, and having a catcher member sealingly attached to a bottom portion of the main body member to form a pouch-like catchall pocket, between the catcher member and a bottom portion of the main body member, and the bib further comprises at least one inflatable air confing chamber attached to the bib.
The second object of this invention is to inflate at least one inflatable air confining chamber of the bib, with air; wherein the catcher member is extended and retained in an open position during use, whereby forming a wide open, non-collapsible catchall pocket, readying the bib for placement and use on the wearer. The air inflatable bib further comprises a suitable valve-like inflatable device joined to a wall of at least one inflatable air confining chamber comprising the bib; wherein the suitable valve-device is opended to inflate at least one inflatable air confining chamber with air. The suitable valve-like inflation device is sealed closed, once sufficient air is contained in the chamber. Furthermore the suitable valve-like inflatable device, functions as a means for releasing air from an inflated chamber when the bib is not in use. At least one inflatable air confining chamber can be inflated with air, during the process of manufacturing the air inflatable bib.
A third object of this bib is to further comprise a means for securing the bib on the wearer so that the bib readily suspends from the wearer's neck without having to use a high chair or other fixed structure for the function and use of the bib. The means for securing the bib on the wearer is chosen from the group comprising: suitable fastening devices, tabs ties, interlocking devices, and combinations thereof.
A final object of this invention is to form at least one inflatable air confining chamber joined to the main body member in the shape of a suitable decorative pattern, to comprise a means of patterning the main body member. At least one inflatable air confining chamber is sealed between two layers flexible sheeting, in the shape of a suitable pattern chosen from the group comprising: animal shapes, toy shapes, alphabet shapes, balloon shapes, suitable decorative patterns, and combinations thereof.